


a light airy dreamy feeling

by toastyhyun



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyhyun/pseuds/toastyhyun
Summary: sleepovers are jaehwan's favorite thing. when they're paired with animal crossing and his best friend slash crush, they couldn't get any better.





	a light airy dreamy feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like.....2015.......apparently (???) soft fluffy hyuken babies
> 
> i just found it on my lj and,, why not crosspost, ig. hope u like it! the title and stuff came from [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/ninfia/a-light-airy-dreamy-feeling) according to the notes on the lj playlist, so. enjoy that too if u want

sanghyuk will never be more attractive than when he is sleeping. as jaehwan lays beside him he smiles and lets his eyes run over moonlit features memorized long ago, the slope of the younger’s nose and the slight part of his puffy lips, and he sighs happily to himself.  
  
he has half a mind to wake the other back up and he’s too tired himself to stop himself so he takes his ds pen and pokes the other right in the cheek. “wake up, hyukkie,” he whisper-shouts as not to wake his parents, “we haven’t finished hacking acnl yet.”  
  
the boy blinks his eyes open slowly, sleepily, lips pulled into the slightest pout. he raises one hand holding his own stylus and knuckles at the corner of his eye, mumbling. “why you gotta have so many bells anyways?”  
  
“cause i wanna buy a crown and we’re only 300 000 away from the million to get it,” he murmurs back and smiles from behind his 3ds. (sleepy sanghyuk is a close second to sleeping sanghyuk.) said boy sighs but blinks a few more times to wake up further, glancing down at his abandoned 3ds and picking it up.  
  
a couple hacks later and jaehwan is well over a million, both 3ds’ stacked on his nightstand and candles blown out. “can i go to sleep now?” sanghyuk mumbles, eyelids clearly heavy as he looks up at the elder. “getting up tomorrow is going to be hell.”  
  
“yeah, let’s sleep,” hums jaehwan, nodding. he watches hyuk scoot a little farther away to the other side of his queen bed and pouts to himself. he wants to ask the taller to cuddle, maybe spoon him a little, but sadly isn’t yet tired-loopy enough to ask something so daring. so he instead mumbles a quiet “good night” and closes his eyes, drifting off with hand resting on the warm spot where sanghyuk had been moments before.  
  


* * *

  
the next day jaehwan wakes up in sanghyuk’s arms and is quite bewildered, to say the least. his face immediately goes red after he opens his eyes and glances up to see his best friend’s chin and down to see his chest, eyes squeezing shut in some effort to try and wake up from whatever dream he’s somehow made it into.  
  
his own arms are around hyuk’s waist and he doesn’t really know what to do with them so he leaves them there, praying that the other will roll away before he wakes up and -- ah, fuck. he feels sanghyuk shift and sigh a little and immediately closes his eyes as if he’s still asleep.  
  
“mm.. huh…?” there’s a muffled voice from above him and it takes a few moments for the younger to realize the position they’re in before he squeaks a little. jaehwan smiles to himself, mouthing  _adorable_  into sanghyuk’s sleepshirt before he realizes that might not be the best course of action. “hyung, are you awake?”  
  
“uh--” fuck. what the hell is he supposed to say now? “y….e..s..?”  
  
“why are we cuddling?” sanghyuk questions and wiggles back a little to get a good look down at jaehwan, expression truly and honestly a hundred percent puzzled. his hair is ruffled and he’s got little sleep crusties and his voice is just a little scratchy from sleep and oh god jaehwan really really just wants to kiss him really bad?  
  
so he does.  
  
it takes his brain a few seconds to catch up with his motor skills and then he’s freaking out  _completely_. weeks of harboured emotions break through their dam and spill in the kiss and he doesn’t have enough willpower to reign them all back in so he just kinda.. keeps kissing sanghyuk, because the other doesn’t seem to be stopping him.  
  
it lasts a whole seven mississippis that jaehwan counts in his head before sanghyuk pulls back a little, his nose bumping slightly into jaehwan’s cheek with how close he keeps. “why are we kissing now?” he asks, and his voice is still all scratchy and he’s still got that adorable confused and gosh if jaehwan’s stomach doesn’t do a million bajillion flips.  
  
“why do you think?” jaehwan teases, voice surprisingly even with how nervous he is as he squeezes around sanghyuk’s waist where his arms rest. “i mean, i thought that would have put the topper on all those signals i was sending.”  
  
“oh,” says sanghyuk, and then he repeats it again, “ _oh_.” and now jaehwan really thinks he’s fucked himself over because when confessing to your best friend, ‘oh’ really isn’t the answer he’d been hoping for and --  _oh_.  
  
sanghyuk’s lips are even softer than what he’d thought they would be albeit a little chapped from sleeping with his mouth open a little, but jaehwan isn’t complaining in the slightest. his heart’s going a million clicks an hour and he’s nearly afraid that when sanghyuk pulls him a bit closer that he’s going to feel it through his shirt.  
  
the kiss lasts longer this time and when they both pull back this time, jaehwan’s pleased to find that sanghyuk is pink in the cheeks too. they smile dumbly at each other for a few seconds before laughing, awkwardness thick in the air, jaehwan’s head falling against the other’s shoulder.  
  
“does this make you my boyfriend?” sanghyuk asks, tone curious and just a bit hopeful, and jaehwan has to stop himself from grinning for fear of splitting his own face in two.  
  
“you’re full of questions this morning,” he says, and pecks at the pout his words cause before pressing his nose right up against sanghyuk’s, eyes twinkling with happiness and joy and !!!!!!ohmygoshisthisreallyhappeningrightnow!!!!!!. “if you wouldn’t mind having me.”  
  
sanghyuk grins and reaches somewhere behind jaehwan before he rolls away a few body spaces to the elder’s dismay. he opens his 3ds and flashes a wide grin, eyebrows wiggling almost aggressively. “let me beat you in smash and take pictures of it, and just maybe.”  
  
jaehwan whines but agrees and (regretfully) lets sanghyuk beat him just this once, demanding a kiss in return for his generosity. he promptly gets a palm to the face and both boys are left laughing, laughter loud, smiles big, and hearts even bigger as the sun rises over the horizon on a new, plentiful day for them.


End file.
